El árbol de Jacaranda
by summerraink
Summary: Fic Californication. Post 1x08. Hank vuelve a Nueva York pensando en todo lo perdido, en cómo han cambiado las cosas y en lo que fue el tiempo en que sabía oler las flores.


Disclaimer: Hank no me pertenece, ni Karen ni Becca, son propiedad de Tom Kapinos, Showtime, y puede que alguien más. No mala intención, no dinero.  
Spoilers: 1x08 y toda la serie hasta ahí, implícita.  
Rating: NR13, por lenguaje.

EL ÁRBOL DE JACARANDA

"Queridos nadies de este infierno que es L.A.: Primero, Hank os sigue odiando a todos precisamente por ser como sois. Segundo, ni vacío es lo contrario de lleno ni dolor es lo contrario de placer y, si estáis pensando en lo que creo, ahí tenéis una razón por la que os odio. Tercero, tu vida es una mierda cuando haces el amor con la persona a la que quieres y sientes que es un error. No importan los motivos especiales y particulares o todo eso de que cada historia es distinta: Si has llegado a ese punto, significa que ya estás jodido y que va a durar para siempre.

Os lo explicaría, pero si no lo entendéis a la primera sería perder el tiempo. Pensad en ello, si podéis".

Estaría bien escribir algo así, tiene incluso su inicio de paradoja, puede imaginar a Bill hablándole de ello después, del nuevo tono que ha tomado su blog, y, si no fuese porque está en uno de esos momentos en que se sabe que la vida ya es una mierda y piensa permanecer en dicho estado, incluso le haría gracia pensarlo. Pero no le encuentra la gracia. En realidad, Hank a veces piensa que se ríe de muchas más cosas de las que le hacen gracia. En estos momentos, ninguna.

El avión se desliza sobre Utah o Colorado y recuerda cuantas veces ha soñado ese viaje de vuelta a Nueva York. Eso sí le hace sonreír un poco, la gran ironía en la inmensa diferencia que implica volver para esto. Solo. No sabe qué hacer una vez allí. No quiere el funeral, menos las estúpidas conversaciones por mantener el tipo y fingir que duele o que no duele, o que tenía que pasar y ya está. No quiere hablar con sus hermanas, le preguntarán "¿Cómo van las cosas, Hank? ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?" "Beber y follar". Punto, fin de la historia. Aburrida y triste, el gran escritor no tiene palabras que decir sobre su padre. Tiene esa carta en el bolsillo donde él sí supo hablar. Se imagina deambulando por el aeropuerto a la espera de Karen y Becca. El no es como su padre, Becca sabe que la quiere, como sabe que él es el tipo que dice que todo irá bien y luego siempre acaba jodiendo las cosas.

La gente dice que uno acaba acostumbrándose al dolor, porque la gente es imbécil. Uno se resiste al dolor hasta que le vence y luego acaba dejando al dolor hacer lo suyo y, si tienes suerte, lo hace bien. Si tienes suerte, el dolor te enseña, te pone delante lo que has hecho, cómo la has jodido, hasta qué punto te lo has buscado, para que aprendas, se supone.

"Para reírse", piensa él. "Dios nos odia a todos, pero le divertimos".

Su padre tenía razón, y esa es otra ironía que le hace sonreír: un año atrás era más feliz, y más el año anterior, y más el anterior. Lo tuvo todo y lo perdió, se pregunta si, una vez en el fondo, uno puede cavar para seguir hundiéndose. Se pregunta si ha pasado ya esa fase.

Eso bastaría.

"Vuelve sobre ello, Hank. Sonríe, llámalo ensayo, y vuelve sobre ello". Eso solía decir Karen cuando leía algo que no era "tan bueno cómo tú sabes hacerlo". Y era así de sencillo, volver sobre ello, llamarlo ensayo. Pero no hay ensayo en esto. No hay posibilidad de volver. La vida es una mierda cuando dices "Te quiero" y ya no sólo no esperas que te respondan lo mismo, sabes que no van a hacerlo. Sabes que esa no es la respuesta.

Karen le quiere, por supuesto, pero esa ya no es una respuesta para ella.

Para él sí. Y calcula que seguirá siéndolo por mucho tiempo.

Colgado del cielo, en su viaje a ninguna parte, entre sus dos ciudades, la amada y perdida, la odiada y presente, desea tan sólo huir a cualquier lugar en el que eso no duela y el dolor no le carcoma enseñándole que se equivocó, riéndose de que no hay remedio.

"¿Quieres ir a casa?", le preguntaba Karen anoche. Y Hank vuelve a sonreír, mantiene una sonrisa helada mientras imagina, como siempre, que habla con ella. "Me conoces", dijo ella, "hablar y follar van de la mano". "Y tú, ¿me conoces...todavía? Porque sigo siendo el mismo aquí abajo. Sigo siendo quien te hace reír, sigo siendo quien siempre buscará el beso, sabiendo que no estará, pero el chiste permitirá que me acerque, que te huela, que recuerde, el tiempo en que sí me paraba a oler las flores. El tiempo en que tenía un hogar, el mismo en las dos ciudades opuestas, Vosotras, así de simple puede llegar a ser un hogar. Una arquitecto debería saberlo."

Todo lo que queda de ese hogar ahora es el rastro de su aroma aún clavado en su piel. Y se refugia en él, aunque duela, como todo. Es un refugio al fin y al cabo, mucho más cálido que todos los lugares a los que se empeña en huir.

Un refugio lábil que se perderá, se hunde en él, hasta quedarse dormido, sin soñar. Es todo lo que queda, los sueños también se han perdido.


End file.
